gleefandomcom_de-20200215-history
Jordan Stern
Jordan Stern ist ein Mitglied der Cheerios und eine Schülerin der William McKinley High School. Sie spielt keine große Rolle, jedoch ist sie oft bei den anderen Cheerios zu sehen und trägt immer eine Halskrause, was auch der Grund für ihren Spitznamen ist. In Ladies First fragt sie Ryder, ob er sie auf den Sadie Hawkins-Tanz begleitet, zu was er einwilligt, weshalb die beiden später dort zu sehen sind. Sie wird von Chelsea dargestellt. Biografie 'Staffel Vier' thumb|left|200px|Während It's TimeIn Die neue und die alte Rachel ist sie während It's Time zu sehen. In Britney 2.0 ist sie kurz während Womanizer zu sehen. In Wenn die Muse nicht küsst ist sie während Everybody Wants to Rule the World kurz im Hintergrund zu sehen. Anschließend sieht man sie, wenn Brittany Artie bittet, ihr Vizepräsident zu sein. Man sieht sie auch während der Feier am Ende der Episode. In Glease ist sie während Sues Ausraster zu sehen. In Schwanengesang übt sie im Hintergrund mit einem Reifen Tanzschritte.thumb|left|200px|Jordan zeigt Interesse an Ryder In Wiedersehen macht Freunde sieht man sie während Marleys Voice-Over. In Tatsächlich ... Glee sieht man sie im Hintergrund, als Sue und Becky im Chorraum reden. Ladies First ist ihre erste Episode, in der sie eine größere Rolle spielt. Sie zeigt Interesse an Ryder und lädt ihn daher zum Sadie Hawkins-Tanz ein, auf dem sie später zusammen tanzen. Sie ist außerdem Mitglied in Tinas Club Too Young to be Bitter. In Kalender Boysthumb|200px|Jordan und ihre Herzhalskrause sieht sie Sam hinterher, als er ohne Shirt durch den Flur läuft. In Die Diva in dir redet sie mit anderen Cheerios im Flur. In Eine lässt das Lieben ist sie hinter Marley bei den Schließfächern und trägt eine Halskrause mit Herzen. Sie läuft in Vom Finden der Liebe durch den Flur, als Marley und Ryder miteinander reden. 'Staffel Fünf' thumb|left|200px|Auf dem AbschlussballIn Liebe, Liebe, Liebe ist sie auf dem Rummel und steht hinter Bree. Man sieht sie außerdem mehrmals in den Fluren der McKinley. In Tina in the Sky with Diamonds ist sie eine der Kandidatinnen für die Ballkönigin. In Der Quarterback bläst sie mit Bree die Kerzen an der Gedenkstätte für Finn aus. In Katy oder Gaga sieht man sie, als Artie und Kitty über ihre Beziehung sprechen und auch, als Marley zu Jake läuft, um mit ihm über ihr Date am Freitag zu reden. Später sieht man sie auch, als Sue und Becky über die Wochenaufgabe des Glee Club sprechen. thumb|200px|In der WarteschlangeIn Schluss mit Twerking steht sie in der Schlange vor der Mädchentoilette. Sie geht wütend mit zwei weiteren Cheerios, nachdem sie umsonst gewartet haben. Später tanzt sie zu Blurred Lines und ist auch im Hintergrund, als Will gegen Sue rebelliert. Als Will und Sue in Aufbruch über die Stände der Karriereausstellung sprechen, ist Jordan wieder im Hintergrund zu sehen. Auch als Blaine und Sam Movin' Out (Anthony's Song) singen, ist sie im Flur. Sie ist erneut im Flur, wenn Sue mit Artie spricht. Später tanzt sie in der Aula während You May Be Right. In Puppenspieler redet sie mit einigen Cheerios, als Blaine mit Kurt telefoniert. In Zuvor nicht gezeigte Weihnachtsepisode ist sie im Klassenzimmer, wenn die Gewinner des Dekorierwettbewerbs bekannt gegeben werden. Ab dann ist sie oft im Hintergrund zu sehen. thumb|left|Jordan geht zum WasserspenderIn Falsche Freunde geht sie an den Wasserspender und trinkt etwas, während sich Blaine bei Artie und Tina dafür entschuldigt, dass er gefragt wurde, Jahrgangsbester zu sein und somit die Abschiedsrede halten soll. In Trio sieht man sie während Jumpin' Jumpin' tanzen und im Flur, wenn Sue verkündet, dass das erste jährliche Zwölftklässler Einschließen über Nacht in der McKinley gestrichen ist. In 100 ist sie während Rachels Voice-Over zu sehen. 'Staffel Sechs' thumb|Jordan auf der HochzeitIn Homecoming ist sie kurz während Take On Me mit den anderen Cheerios in der Cafeteria zu sehen. Es scheint außerdem, als hätte sie ihre Halskrause verloren. In Eine Hochzeit ist Jordan auf der Hochzeit und sitzt während der Trauung hinter Blaines Mutter Pam. Es scheint, als hätte sie ihre Halskrause wieder gefunden, da sie eine mit Spitzen verzierte trägt. Trivia *In Wenn die Muse nicht küsst, als Brittany sich zu Beginn von Celebrity Skin aus ihrem Körper dreht, ist Jordan das Mächen, das am Podium steht (man kann allerdings nur ihre Rückseite sehen). *Man hat angenommen, es sei Brittany, als ein Bild von ihr mit der berühmten Halskrause am Set durchsickerte. Das Gerücht besagte, Brittany würde nach Gimme More einen Unfall haben und ihren Nacken verletzen. *Sie ist bei den Glee-Fans am meisten unter dem Spitznamen "The Neckbrace Cheerio" bekannt, der von Sue in Tina in the Sky with Diamonds benutzt wird. *Seit der Episode Liebe, Liebe, Liebe trägt sie einen Pony. *Ryan Murphy schrieb einmal auf Twitter, dass ihr Name Celeste sei, jedoch wurde in Tina in the Sky with Diamonds ihr wahrer Name bekannt. *Ihr Originalname Celeste wurde auch in Glee: Foreign Exchange (Novel) benutzt. Celeste ist die Leadsängerin in deren Heim Glee Club. Jordan Stern Jordan Stern Jordan Stern Kategorie:Charaktere S6 Jordan Stern Jordan Stern